


Bert Refuses to Participate in Ernie's Farmer-Daughter Rape Fantasy

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: the fucking muppets [3]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Feminization, Forced Feminization, I don't feel like using capital letters, M/M, Or spelling things right, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Unsafe Sex, bottom bert, bye, dom ernie, i need to cram for finals now, noncon, noncon roleplay, okay it's like three am, read the notes, sub Bert, top ernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: It was consensual until it wasn't.Or farmer rapes his unsuspecting daughter.





	Bert Refuses to Participate in Ernie's Farmer-Daughter Rape Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Bert agrees to participate in playing out his Dom's sexual fantasy at first but has second thoughts. Ernie ignores his Sub's safeword.  
> If you're just here because you're a little bastard who loves raping women like my father, feel free to just read the italics part. That's mostly Ernie's POV. It's his experience as the father raping his daughter. If you're here because you have nothing better to do and love fucking your own childhood up, feel free to read the entire thing.

_The beautiful country girl in the purple dress was off picking ears of corn, too focused on the task at hand to notice her father sneaking up on her. Once the older man's hand touched her shoulder, she turned to look into his eyes._

_"Oh, father," she moaned as he rubbed her arm. "Is it dinner time already?"_

_"It is," her father, the farmer grunted before throwing the basket of corn she was carrying aside._

_The girl gasped. "Father!" She struggled against him when he grabbed her by the waist and carried her off to the shed._

 

"Wait, stop! Ernie," Bert yelled at the top of his lungs from Ernie's grip two feet off the ground. (He always knew his Dom was strong, but damn.)

Ernie groaned. "What's wrong now," he asked, placing Bert back on the grass. This father-daughter rape fantasy had taken so damn long to get together, and his submissive was ruining the illusion.

"I thought we were supposed to walk off to the shed together," the yellow monster pouted in the most adorable little girl voice. "You said you would be gentle and careful with me, like I was a princess."

Ernie knew he'd agreed to those terms, thinking he would be able to control his urges to _take, take, take,_ but the truth was that he just couldn't help himself. He needed to _take her. Right now._

"Plans change."

 

_The country girl screamed in protest as her father shoved her to the ground. "Because you were a little bitch, you don't even get the privacy of the shed, daughter mine," he spit out. The farmer leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you dry, right here where the whole world can see."_

_The young girl's struggling just drove the farmer on. This was her worst nightmare and he knew it. The farmer shoved her dress up, thrilled to find that his daughter wasn't wearing a scrap of clothing underneath. That would make this whole thing so much easier._

_"Daddy, please don't!" The girl began to screech as loud as her little whore lungs would let her. "Heil Hitler! Heil Hitler, Heil-"_

_The farmer smacked his daughter across the face, hard, cutting her blasphemy off. "How dare you take the name of the lord our god in vain? You little bitch, I'd better wash your mouth out."_

_"Father..." The country girl's shouts trailed off and she began to sob. Why wasn't her daddy listening to her?_

_The farmer ripped off his all-too-restraining pants and released his leaking erection from his underpants, lined it up with her pussyhole. "If you'd been a good little slut, I might've let this last longer. I maybe would have licked your little box until you were screaming, but now, I'm going to fuck you raw and leave you here." He smiled at her broken cries and shoved himself in balls deep._

_The farmer came after only a minute or two, his little cunt's commotion got him quite worked up. He pulled out and looked down at his handiwork; the country girl was lying in the dirt, dress pulled up, legs pushed aside, and tears streaming down her lovely face._

_"Good girl. It's dinner time." The farmer offered his hand to his daughter. The girl took it after a moment of careful consideration. They left the scene to eat their supper._

 

Bert spent the rest of the night overthinking his relationship with Ernie. Did he really want to be with someone like that? He had even safeworded today, he screamed it three times, and Ernie completely ignored him. What the fuck? But the sex was so good, and after all, Ernie was the only one who ever cared about him.

Bert fell asleep in a puddle of his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> "Heil Hitler" is Bert's safeword.  
> Please don't judge me for this. And don't worry, we can all go to hell together!


End file.
